


Rin's Rest

by GenericAuthorName



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Love, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName
Summary: Rin gets sick. Len takes a nap with her.





	Rin's Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rin's Rest 日本語](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360660) by [GenericAuthorName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAuthorName/pseuds/GenericAuthorName). 



Rin was on our bed. That wasn’t too unusual, but she’s usually playing a game, reading a book, or watching a movie while on the bed, and she would _always_ say something when I walked in. This time, Rin was covering her face with her hands, trying to sleep.

Rin was pale, and her forehead was hot to the touch. “Rin, you alright?” I whispered.

“I don’t feel good.” Rin whispered

“Wanna take a nap?” I whispered.

“Yeah.” Rin said, moving over to make room for me in the bed.

I laid next to Rin, and asked “want some blanket?”

Rin said “yeah,” and I spread the blanket over us. Rin slid the pillow out a little bit. Rin asked “have enough pillow?”

“Yeah.” I whispered. Rin hugged me, and I also hugged Rin. We always sleep together like this; heads on the same pillow, under the same blanket, and hugging each other. It’s always the perfect warmth.

Maybe Rin will wake up for dinner. Maybe she won’t. I’m not going to leave Rin. If we don’t have dinner today, we’ll be hungry in the morning. I’ll make a big breakfast; maybe eggs, maybe bacon, maybe sausage, maybe pancakes, maybe waffles, but Rin will have an orange and I’ll have a banana, we always do.

If Rin is still sick tomorrow, Mom or Dad will take her to the doctor. I’ll be with her whole time. If Rin needs a blood test, I’ll hold her hand so she won’t be scared of the needle. If Rin needs medicine, I’ll keep her from forgetting to take it. When we get home, we’ll take another nap.

“We should nap like this more often.” I whispered.

There was no response. Every time Rin gets sick, I say that but Rin’s already asleep and doesn’t answer.

Soon, I also fell asleep; hugging a sleeping Rin always makes me sleepy


End file.
